


DAY 3: MORNING

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Waking up next to Jungwoo, Lucas remembers how they got to this point





	DAY 3: MORNING

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of fictober is here!!!! If you thought my fics were cute wait for this one, is tooth rotting. Anyways I love Woocas so much ( I refuse to call then Luwoo when we can call them Woocas)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Lucas woke up feeling slightly disoriented, looking around to see if he recognized where he was, he realized it was not his room, but it was a familiar room. Moving a little he felt something, or someone, breathe slowly next to him. Waking up next to a warm body was a new feeling for Lucas. Not only waking up next to, but waking up wrapped around someone else’s body was new to him. He though for a second what had happened the night before and couldn’t help but blush intensely. He had spent the night with Jungwoo.

  
To put it in context, Lucas had been in love with Jungwoo ever since he moved to the neighborhood when he was 10, whipped by the slightly shorter boy he always wondered how someone two years older than him could look so cute. Year by year he discovered the many sides of Jungwoo and fell in love over and over, only to get heartbroken when Jungwoo came home with his first girlfriend at 16. Followed by two more boyfriends that made Lucas heartbreak worse at the age of 15. When Jungwoo left for university Lucas felt like he was losing a part of his life, even though the cute boy was only gonna be away for a few months he felt his soul being torn apart. So he got all of his courage and confessed to Jungwoo the night before he was leaving. Jungwoo smiled softly at his words and told him to good look for him when he turned 18. And Lucas waited, well kind of, he had two girlfriends and a boyfriend in the course of the two years that Jungwoo was away from university. When the day finally came he wanted to go look for Jungwoo, but he knew it was not gonna happen, the boy had left the country to study abroad. So he had to wait more “it’s just one year, no it’s less, only nine months puppy” Jungwoo told him trying to erase Lucas’ pained expression he was seeing through the video call. When Jungwoo came back it was Christmas, it snowed and everything was white. Lucas was back home visiting the family when he saw him outside. He didn’t wait for Jungwoo to getginside his house when he run to him and hugged him as if he was the cure to all the bad things in the world.  
After remembering what happened, Lucas calmed down and observed his lover _lover_ , he smiled at the thought. His gaze traveled down to their tangled bodies, they were covered by the duvet but their feet peeked through it. Under the bed covers Lucas felt Jungwoo’s legs intertwined with his and the slight pressure of his waist against his. Jungwoo’s naked torso was half over him but it was ok because Lucas had been hitting the gym for a long time now however Jungwoo remained as lanky as he remembered, it was cute. Lucas felt Jungwoo’s face snuggle closer to him and hiding on the crook of his neck, for a moment he thought he had wakened him up, turns out he just felt a little cold. Lucas tightened his arm around him feeling how the duvet was not covering the smaller boy’s back, he could see how the sun bathed that naked patch of skin and he caressed it sending shivers to the still sleeping boy. Lucas smiled to himself, he covered his lovers’ back with the blanket and felt him stretch “morning” he mumbled and moved his body up to kiss the dummy of his boyfriend who was looking at him like he had seen a miracle.  
Lucas had never been a morning person, but maybe just for Jungwoo, he’d be happy to wake up earlier than usual.


End file.
